


and when you start to feel the rush

by crescendohowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Skype, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendohowell/pseuds/crescendohowell
Summary: dan’s never had sex with a boy and he wonders what it’s like.  phil says that he can show him. (literally just 2009 first time porn with minimal plot)





	and when you start to feel the rush

Dan had never really been so sure about liking boys. Sure, he had identified as bisexual for a few years now and he liked the way that felt. It certainly seemed like a label that fit when he thought about all the cute boys he saw in movies and a couple that he had brief crushes on over the years. But more often than not it seemed like the other boys his age were too brash and loud. And yeah, most of the time he was like that, because after all, he was young too. They were all just trying to figure things out and they would probably calm down with age. 

Nevertheless, this made Dan feel like he would never actually like a boy enough to want to date one. He wanted someone that he could have an emotional connection with too, not just something physical like all the boys he met at parties seemed to want.

It was no surprise really when he latched onto Phil’s youtube channel. He was older, perfectly so, and he was all the things that Dan thought were interesting about boys. He was creative and thoughtful, not to mention breathtakingly gorgeous, and Dan couldn’t stop spending all of his time watching Phil’s videos. He didn’t ever think that anything would come of it, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t hope.

Yet somehow, against all odds, him and Phil started talking. Dan wasn’t sure how he ever got that lucky, but somehow him and Phil started skyping multiple times a weeks, for hours on end, and Dan didn’t think that he would fall for Phil so much more, but every time they talked, he found endless new reasons to.

The only thing was now Dan felt like the one that was much too young. Instead of feeling like he was too old for the other person, Dan became painfully aware of how much more life experience Phil had than him in so many different ways. Christ, Dan even knew a couple other guys Phil’s age who had a child. If they were older the age gap would matter less, but now, as only an eighteen year old, Dan couldn’t help worrying about it. What would happen when Phil realised he didn’t want to be friends with a kid?

Of course Phil didn’t care about that. He had his own worries about people thinking that he was taking advantage of Dan when really all Phil cared about was getting to better know the person that he knew was meant to be his best friend. There was never actually any concern about Dan’s age from Phil himself because he so quickly knew that there was something different about Dan. Even when Dan did things that were a little immature, Phil didn’t mind because he remembered being young and clueless.

As they continued to talk, their friendship started to get a little more than friendly. Dan was thrilled by this development and even though he tried to push it as little as possible, Phil was very aware of how many feelings Dan had towards him. He thought it was endearing. Besides, Phil couldn’t help falling for Dan. Dan was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, and Phil couldn’t wait until he was able to touch him in person.

Dan would remember the first conversation him and Phil had about sex for a long time. He had been curious about what Phil would have to say on the topic for a while. One of the best parts of their friendship was that Phil never censored himself around Dan, and Dan loved that he got to see the unedited version of Phil. He loved that Phil would trust him with anything.

In return, Dan felt comfortable enough to talk with Phil about whatever he could think of. He had had several conversations with friends in the past about sex, but that had been much more nervous and had been pretty restricted to straight sex. Dan was really curious what it would be like to actually hook up with another guy as he had never actually done anything with any of the guys he had flirted with.

“Is it different?” Dan asked Phil one night when they were talking over skype. “I mean obviously it is I guess. You have had sex with a boy, right?” They had talked about Phil’s past relationships a little but never this specifically.

“Yeah,” Phil smiled a little. It was moments like this when he felt so much older. Still, it was nice knowing that Dan felt okay with asking him this kind of stuff. “I mean, I don’t know if I can describe it, but it’s really good. I’ve only had sex with one guy, the one I dated a while back.” Dan nodded, Phil had mentioned him before. “And I was super nervous at first but there was really no need to be. As long as you’re comfortable with the person and can communicate it’s no different than it would have been with your girlfriend.”

Dan internally cringed a little at the mention of his girlfriend. They had only had sex a couple times and it had always been painfully awkward. It had gotten a little better but not really to the point where it was actually enjoyable. “What if it wasn’t so good with my girlfriend?” Dan asked, letting out a short laugh.

“You’ll get better at it.” Phil laughed a little too. 

“Oh so it’s a problem with me?” Dan pretended to be insulted.

“Oh yeah, for sure,” Phil rolled his eyes.

“Maybe you’ll just have to be the one to show me how to really do things then,” Dan joked without really thinking.

“Maybe I will,” Phil answered completely seriously, sobering up as soon as Dan said that because it was impossible to not think of it seriously once Dan brought the idea up. Phil had been having dreams about Dan that were not so innocent for weeks now and he had tried to banish them from his thoughts as much as possible, but hearing Dan actually say those words made it difficult to stop his face from flushing a little bit.

Dan blushed too, he could feel his heart seize up a little at the possibility. He had liked Phil for so long, sometimes he forgot that things might actually happen in the future. The thought was almost too much to bear.

“Besides,” Phil decided to continue, because fuck it, they were already here and Dan had shared some of his thoughts, why shouldn’t Phil share some of his? “I’ve only topped before and I always wanted to try bottoming.”

“Fuck,” Dan couldn’t help but mutter under his breath because that too was a visual impossible to ignore. “Don’t know if I can be of much help with that one.” He couldn’t stop the insecurities that he would never be able to offer Phil as much as he wanted from creeping in.

“Mm, I think with a little instruction you could manage it.” Phil smirked. “Maybe after a demonstration or two.”

“Bloody hell, Phil,” Dan voice was shakier than he would have liked but he didn’t really have any control over that at this point. “We need to stop talking about this right now otherwise I’m gonna have to end this skype call early.”

“You brought it up,” Phil decided that he quite liked teasing Dan like this. “Besides, it’s not my fault you’re a honry teenager who can’t conrol yourself.”

“Oh really old man?” Dan tried to come up with something to say in response even though everything Phil seemed to say was only making the situation worse. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” Phil questioned when Dan didn’t continue.

“You’ve made it really had to think,” Dan protested, falling back onto his pillows and staring at the ceiling because looking at Phil’s face wasn’t helping either. Even though he knew Phil would never admit it, Dan knew that Phil was at least a little worked up too. His eyes looked different even through the shitty webcam.

“You’ve gotta come visit,” Phil said, in a softer voice this time. It wasn’t just lust anymore, there was also a lot of longing. Phil wanted to meet Dan just as much as Dan wanted to meet Phil and he would have bought a ticket months ago if Dan didn’t keep protesting that his parents would kill him if Phil showed up.

“I know,” Dan replied, still staring up at the ceiling. “Soon.”

And that was enough to get them off the topic of sex and onto other things that they ended up talking about for another two hours. By the time that they finally hung up the skype call, Dan could feel his eyes drooping with tiredness. His movements felt slow as he reached to turn of the light and pulled the covers close around him. He told Phil everything but he hadn’t told Phil that the real reason he was scared for them to meet in person was because he hadn’t told his parents about Phil. He knew how they would react to him telling them about an internet friend, especially one that was so much older. He knew that he needed to get over that and tell them anyways, because if everything went to plan there was no way that Phil was going to be leaving his life anytime soon. Tomorrow, he promised himself. He would tell them tomorrow. 

But tomorrow came and went, as it always did. It was easy to promise himself that at night but in the mornings, with his parents asking him if he had met any nice girls recently, it was always so much harder. In fact it took 36 more tomorrows until Dan finally brought Phil up. 

After that it only took 10 more days before the train tickets were booked and a countdown began. Dan couldn’t believe it.

Their meeting at the train station was beyond words being able to describe. The whole thing passed in such a blur and Dan felt like he was going to pass out the entire time. The only part he could remember perfectly was the feeling of finally being in Phil’s arms when they hugged. Phil smelled like boy and raspberry and his body felt so solid against Dan’s. Dan had never thought that he would be so emotional about a hug, but he could barely stop himself from crying because after everything being so distant for so long, it was finally in reach. And that was the most beautiful feeling.

Dan had been a little worried that once they were in the same place they wouldn’t be able to keep the conversation going for some reason. He half thought that Phil would finally realise how boring of a person he was. It would be impossible to keep up the charade that he was actually interesting in real life, right?

But it turned out Dan had nothing to worry about as they talked just as easily as they had over skype. Instead of meeting Phil for the first time, it really felt like Dan was just seeing one of his best friends he hadn’t seen in a little while.

Their first kiss was at the top of the Manchester eye. Dan half wished that he had never kissed anyone before so that it could’ve been his first kiss ever. It was the kind of kiss that deserved a spot in the marked history of his life. So Dan decided that if it couldn’t be the first then it would just have to be penciled in as the best. He couldn’t stop smiling in the minutes following it and Phil told him that was adorable. So Dan leaned in and kissed him again.

On the way back to Phil’s apartment, Dan couldn’t help but think about sex. Because this was only their first date, actually technically this wasn’t anything at all, they hadn’t labelled it yet. But it seemed like a first date, and that was much too soon to do anything. But also they had been talking for so long and god, Dan was a horny teenager after all. Phil knew that too. Would it really be so bad if they were to do something more than a couple chaste kisses?

“Do you wanna make out some more?” Phil asked almost as soon as the door was closed.

“Thank god, I was hoping you would ask.” Dan practically melted.

That was how they ended up on Phil’s couch, Dan practically sitting in Phil’s lap. Their lips were stained red and cheeks a similar colour, as Dan tried his best to shift his body away from Phil’s so that Phil wouldn’t be able to feel how hard he was. But then Phil had to go and move and all of a sudden Dan’s dick was pressing on his thigh. Even through the layers of clothes, it was still enough sensation to make Dan let out a choked moan, and definitely enough for Phil to notice.

“A little excited?” Phil smiled as he stopped kissing Dan to talk.

“Fuck,” Dan squeezed his eyes shut as he tried not to move his hips at all, ignoring how easy it would be to just grind against Phil’s thigh.

“It’s okay,” Phil shifted again. “It’d be impossible not to be.” He lined their crotches up so that Dan could feel how hard he was too.

The shock of that was enough to get Dan to open his eyes again as he looked at Phil almost in disbelief, because he had done that. He was the reason that Phil was hard and the idea of that was so incredible. It felt weird having another guy’s dick pressed against his, but Dan found that it felt much less strange than he had been anticipating. “Can I?” Dan experimentally moved his hips so that he was grinding down on Phil.

“Shit,” Phil swore under his breath. “Yeah, that’s good.” He shifted again so that Dan could be at a better angle and oh god, Phil hadn’t felt this horny in a long time. And while dry humping probably would have been more than enough, Phil pulled back after only a few moments. “Wait,” he tried to catch his breath enough to talk. “I wanna touch you. Need more than this.”

Dan had been ready to protest when Phil moved away but suddenly he had never been more okay with anything in his life. Hearing Phil say that was almost enough to make him come on the spot. The want in his voice was the hottest thing Dan had ever heard. “Yeah, yeah,” Dan scrambled off Phil so that they could move to the bedroom. “Sounds like a good idea.”

“Yeah,” Phil smiled up at Dan, his eyes full of fondness for a moment. He had forgotten that this was the first time Dan would be with another guy and the slight bit of nerves showing through reminded Phil of what Dan must be feeling.

“Are you coming or what?” Dan sassed, as he offer a hand to pull Phil up.

Phil accepted it, standing up. “Yeah,” He paused to kiss Dan, long and deep. “Just admiring the view.”

It didn’t take long for them to make it to Phil’s bed. Jeans were shed along the way and the bottle of lube and the condom that Phil had made sure were in his bedside drawer beforehand were taken out. 

Dan paused for a moment as he went to take off his shirt. He had always had a lot of issues with body image and even though lately they had been getting a little better he was always painfully aware of the pudge on his stomach and the stretch marks on his thighs.

“What?” Phil paused after shrugging off his own shirt when he saw how Dan had frozen.

“Nothing,” Dan forced himself to start moving again because god, if there was anything motivating in the world it would have to be Phil Lester shirtless. After seeing that all Dan could think about was how perfect Phil looked. Once they got the rest of their clothes off, Dan reached forward. He ran his hand over Phil’s chest, skimming his fingers over his nipples and watching as they hardened at his touch.

“Fuck. Feels good.” Phil sucked in a breath when Dan did that, his words coming out breathy. 

“Wouldn’t have thought you’d be so sensitive there.” Dan loved feeling like he was able to make Phil lose control. Phil, who was always so grown up and measured in his actions (as compared to Dan anyways). He probably would have continued exploring this newfound weakness, seeing how far he could take it, had Phil not offered up something else.

“You’ve never gotten a blowjob from a boy before, right?” Phil asked. He knew the answer but he just wanted to see Dan’s shock at his words.

And he wasn’t disappointed because Dan’s eyes widened a little at how direct the question was and all he could manage was a nod of the head confirming that no, he hadn’t. 

“Well,” Phil began, as he started to trail lower, pressing kisses down Dan’s body from his neck to his stomach until he was so close that Dan thought he might pass out. “They’re even better then from girls.”

Dan could feel Phil’s breath on his dick and he knew that Phil was doing this to tease him. 

“Because I know.” Phil pressed a kiss right at the base of Dan’s dick. “Exactly how it feels.” He licked a stripe up along Dan’s cock and Dan couldn’t help but moan.

“What the fuck,” Dan covered his eyes with his hand because this was the most intense thing he had ever felt and he felt like he might come before Phil even properly got his mouth on him. 

Phil seemed to understand this because he pulled back for a moment, just to give Dan a second to calm down. “Let me know when you’re good.” He offered.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dan moved his hand and opened his eyes again. “I think-” He started but stopped mid sentence because Phil was jerking himself off and Dan hadn’t realised that was what he was doing but it was so hot. Dan had never thought that he would be one to think that a dick could be attractive but fuck, Phil’s cock in his hand was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

“Like what you see?” Phil couldn’t resist teasing, running his thumb over his slit just to make it even more intense. Really he had just been catching up to the point Dan was at, but if it made Dan this breathless, Phil wasn’t complaining.

“You’re unreal,” Was all Dan could muster in response and maybe it was supposed to sound like an insult, but Dan couldn’t really be bothered to work up enough of a sarcastic tone so instead it just sounded soft. 

“I mean, I think we all know you’re the real beauty here,” Phil couldn’t resist complimenting Dan right before leaning forward again and taking all of Dan’s cock into his mouth so that any protesting would be impossible.

“Christ,” Dan moaned. Phil’s mouth was so hot and wet and yeah, Dan remembered blow jobs feeling good, but this was a whole other level. 

Phil ran his tongue over Dan’s slit as he bobbed his head. He moved Dan’s hand so that it was tangled in his hair. Phil liked it the feeling of Dan holding him there.

Meanwhile, Dan was just trying to process what was happening because it was so much all he could really tell was that everything felt so good. He couldn’t tell if he was making any noises and he couldn’t be bothered to worry about if he was doing anything embarrassing. All he knew was he was holding on to Phil for dear life and he couldn’t even warn before he was about to come because it hit him all of a sudden, washing over his body in washes of a pleasure as he let out a choked shout, repeating Phil’s name as Phil worked him through it, swallowing around him without flinching.

“Fucking hell,” Dan breathed out softly as Phil moved back up so they could kiss again. Dan could taste himself on Phil’s lips and maybe that should have been gross but instead it felt incredibly hot and Dan couldn’t stop thinking about how it should have been impossible that he, out of all people, would end up with a boyfriend as hot as Phil. “That was amazing.” He wanted to make sure that Phil knew how good that had felt.

“I’m glad,” Phil smiled, a little amused at the fact that Dan had been so mind blown by a blow job and the fact that he had come almost instantly. Still, it wasn’t exactly the worst thing for his ego to know that it had been that good for Dan. Besides, it wasn’t like Phil hadn’t got anything out of it either, because all of Dan’s noises had been incredibly hot and Phil was more turned on now than he had been in a very long time. “Do you think that you could be up for a second round?” Phil was almost hesitant to ask - he didn’t want to rush things along - but Dan was young enough that Phil knew he would recover from his first orgasm within a couple minutes.

“God,” Dan hadn’t thought that’d be something that he wanted but as soon as Phil mentioned it, Dan could feel his dick begin to react again with interest. 

“After you catch your breath of course.” Phil made sure that was clear. He had enough self control to be able to wait, after all some things got a lot easier to control with age.

“Yeah, sure,” Dan let his eyes flutter shut as he tried to regulate his breathing like Phil said. He could feel his heart fluttering, though he wasn’t sure if that was all because of the blow job.

Dan had actually been quite concerned about having sex with men at all only about a year ago. When he was first figuring out that he might be bisexual, he had been horrified by the idea of anything going near his ass, let alone someone putting their entire cock in their. He had thought that he would be the one to top if he did ever get with a boy and then maybe it would be okay.

But lying here with Phil, and after talking about it on skype, Dan found that he didn’t really want to top at all, certainly not right now at least. He liked the way that Phil had taken control of everything so far and he was certain that Phil would make things feel really good for him. Besides, Dan had got over the fear at least a little after some, let’s call it, self exploration. He had a pretty good idea of how this was going to work out and it actually it hardly seemed terrifying at all. Instead his heart was fluttering from excitement.

“Alright,” Dan broke the silence after a moment, “I’m good.” He opened up his eyes again and looked up at Phil, breaking out into a smile that showed both his dimples.

“You’re the cutest.” Phil couldn’t resist kissing each of Dan’s cheeks.

“No! I’m supposed to be sexy,” Dan pretended to be offended.

“Oh don’t worry sweetheart, you’re most definitely that too.” Phil replied without skipping a beat. He said that as he leaned over Dan to grab the bottle of lube off the bedside table.

While the sight of Phil’s arm muscles as he leaned over to grab the lube were enough to distract Dan for a second, they weren’t quite enough to completely stop a last minute swell of panic. “You’ll go slow, right?” Dan couldn’t stop a little bit of the fear from creeping into his voice as Phil opened the bottle and began to warm some of the lube up on his fingers.

“Of course,” Phil kissed Dan deeply to reassure him for a moment. “Just let me know if you want me to stop at anytime.”

“Alright.” Dan let out a shaky breath. He trusted Phil with his whole heart and so even though half of him wanted to run away, he knew that everything was going to be fine.

“You ready?” Phil asked as he moved so that he was inbetween Dan’s legs.

“Yeah,” Dan spread his legs further apart in response. It felt incredibly vulnerable to have Phil sitting there, seeing him like this, and Dan half wanted to close his legs out of embarrassment. But instead he willed himself to relax and focused on the undeniable anticipation that was building in his chest.

Phil started slowly with one finger. He used his other hand to stroke Dan’s dick, which was already most of the way back to being completely hard. Still, the stimulation there was a pleasant distraction from the feeling of intrusion that already felt so much more intense that Dan was expecting. It was just that Phil’s finger felt so different inside of him than Dan’s own had felt. It wasn’t worse or anything, it just made Dan desperately want more. Normally he would take his time with one finger before trying to add a second, but now Dan felt that he couldn’t wait.

“Another.” He voiced his opinion, unable to stay quiet. His voice already sounded like he was on the verge of begging with how much want there was in it.

Phil gave him a look of a amusement for a moment before slipping in a second finger. There was a bit of resistance at first, but Dan remembered to relax and in a moment Phil was able to move both fingers in and out with ease. His fingers weren’t quite as long as Dan’s and he seemed to be always just brushing against the spot that Dan knew would make him practically jump off the bed.

“Phil,” Dan moaned, trying to push his hips up to meet his fingers. “Deeper.”

“Not yet.” Phil removed his fingers completely and Dan was left clenching on nothing, desperately wanting something so that he could feel that full feeling that they hadn’t even reached yet.

“W-what?” Dan protested immediately. “What are you doing?” He needed Phil’s fingers back inside of him immediately, he had just been beginning to feel the pleasure getting more intense. Having Phil’s hand on his dick and and his other inside of him all at once was something that Dan hadn’t expected to feel so good.

“You’re getting too excited too fast.” Phil was just jerking Dan off agonizingly slowly now. It probably couldn’t even be called jerking off at this point giving how slow his hand was moving. He just didn’t want Dan to come again so soon. Phil’s cock was aching and he knew that if Dan came again now then he would have to settle for a hand job or a blow job. No, Phil was determined to make sure that Dan was both properly stretched and also not too excited that he wouldn’t be able to last.

“I promise I won’t come yet.” Dan caught onto what Phil was doing. He wasn’t sure if he would actually be able to stop himself from coming but damn it was worth saying if that was enough to get Phil to start again.

“Well if you promise,” Phil smirked before tracing his finger around Dan’s rim, the light pressure driving him crazy.

Dan let out a string of curse words. “Phil, please.” His voice broke slightly.

Luckily that seemed to be enough to finally get Phil to comply with what Dan wanted because suddenly Phil’s fingers were back in Dan, scissoring and going deeper than they had before.

“Oh god.” Dan moaned as Phil hit his prostate, making Dan see stars. “That feels so fucking amazing, please don’t stop.”

And this time Phil didn’t, instead adding another finger as he made sure that Dan was completely stretched. Phil knew that he wasn’t exactly small and the last thing he wanted was Dan getting hurt. He did take his hand off Dan’s cock though, making Dan’s hips jerk up into the air as they tried to find friction from something that wasn’t there.

“I bet I could make you come from just my fingers,” Phil said, his voice deeper than normal as he spoke. “Some other time we should try that.” Phil could see the way that Dan’s cock began to leak even more as he spoke. He could picture it now, Dan begging for release with his dick hard against his stomach and nothing he could do about it. 

“Jesus.” Dan arched his back in pleasure as Phil’s words combined with what his fingers were still doing. “Just get inside me now otherwise I think I might combust.”

And for once Phil couldn’t even bother to tease back because that was exactly how he felt too. So he took out his fingers and Dan tried not to complain about the empty feeling they left. 

Phil reached back over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom. After ripping open the wrapper and sliding it on, Phil gave his neglected cock a few stroke, sighing at how good it felt to finally touch himself. Dan just watched on with his mouth open in a little o because he thought this might be the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He had never wanted to commit an image to his memory more in his entire life.

“Alright,” Phil moved Dan’s legs again so that he could fit between them. “You’re still good, right?”

“Oh god yes.” Any lingering fears that Dan had might have had were gone at this point and had been completely replaced by lust.

And so Phil finally began to sink slowly into Dan, his dick stretching Dan open even more than his fingers had and yeah it stung a little but Dan was instantly drunk on the feeling. Once Phil was fully inside him, holding still until Dan gave the okay, Dan was certain that he had never felt more complete. Sex had always been okay in the past, but this was so many infinitely times better. This was a type of connection and closeness that Dan had never felt with another person before. It was something he had never opened himself up enough to feel before. 

“Dan?” Phil’s voice was suddenly concerned. “Are you okay? Oh my god you’re crying-” He started to pull out.

“No!” Dan instantly had his hands on Phil’s back holding him in place. “It just feels so good. So fucking good.” He could feel a couple tears running down his cheeks now but he didn’t try to wipe them away. “Please just move. I promise I’m okay. Really.” 

“Okay.” Phil could tell from the look in Dan’s eyes that he was telling the truth otherwise he would have immediately stopped. But he understood so he began to thrust slowly, not able to stop himself from moaning at how incredible Dan’s tight walls felt around him. “Fuck. You’re so good Dan.”

Hearing Phil swear always made Dan’s blood run hot and the feeling of him beginning to move was perfect. It was everything that Dan had been aching for since they had started. Phil started to hit Dan’s spot after a couple thrusts, relentlessly creating a deep sort of pleasure that seemed to seap into all of Dan’s veins.

Dan couldn’t stop himself from reaching down to run his hand over his cock, the pressure so badly needed that it made him cry out. “I’m not going to last long.” He warned Phil. To be fair this was longer than he would have expected already.

“Me neither,” Phil admitted because truthfully it had been much too long and the feeling of being inside Dan was better than Phil remembered it ever being in the past. The tight warmth engulfed him so perfectly and Phil knew he was already close to being able to lose himself in all of it.

“Oh god,” Dan couldn’t stop the warm feeling in his stomach for any longer as he reached his second orgasm of the night. Everything just felt so fucking good. For once in his life Dan wasn’t over thinking anything. There was only pleasure.

Phil came after a few more thrusts. Dan was still clenching hard around him and the face that he had made when he came was the most beautiful thing Phil had ever seen. He knew that as long as he lived he would never forget the image of this. Of Dan looking so completely blissful and fucked as he looked back at Phil with his dark eyes. It was all because of him and that was more than enough to get Phil to come, his dick buried deep inside of Dan, as he moaned Dan’s name. 

“I should probably move.” Phil finally said when he could begin to think again. Dan was just laying still, waiting for Phil to make the first move because out of the two of them, Phil had the much more intense orgasm, which made sense considering that he had waiting double the amount of time.

“Yeah,” Dan laughed a little despite the fact that Phil’s softening dick was still in his ass and that probably should have been uncomfortable than funny. Dan didn’t mind though. Had it been anyone else he would have cared, but not with Phil.

Phil pulled out of Dan as carefully as possible and kissed Dan once softly when Dan couldn’t help but grimace from the feeling. The kiss was long and gentle. Even though the words weren’t quite there yet it almost felt like a promise of love. At least that’s what Dan knew that he was putting into the kiss.

Next Phil went and got a damp washcloth so that he could wipe the both of them off. Showers sounded like way too much work and Phil insisted that Dan didn’t get up if he didn’t want to. Normally Dan would have said that he could do things himself, but with Phil it felt nice to be the one taken care of. Besides, Dan knew that sometimes he would be the one to do this for Phil. 

The crawled under the covers, not bothering to put on any clothes. In the space of only an evening, Dan had gone from feeling like he could barely take his shirt off around Phil, to not caring at all. There was something about him that just made Dan feel comfortable in every way possible.

As Phil pulled Dan close, he pressed more kisses to Dan’s neck. He couldn’t believe that they were finally here. Neither of them could actually. And although in the morning the fears about them living so far away and the age gap and what other people would think about their relationship would come back, but for now those fears were far away from both of their minds. Instead everything was warm and comfortable. They had each other for tonight and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally haven’t written in almost two months but for some reason i felt possessed to write practically 6k words of porn in two days so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ who even knows at this point tbh (title from Heaven in Hiding by Halsey)  
> (check out my [tumblr](crescendohowell.tumblr.com) if you want)


End file.
